Fight of their Lives
by captainme
Summary: Jack is wounded in a battle, as he recovers Ana Maria gets ill. Amongst all this they both realise they have feelings for each other... please r&r. JackAna one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean

A/N Updated with spelling and grammar corrections. If you spot any I didn't, feel free to point them out. Ta!

Fight of their lives

Tears connected with her cheeks. She wasn't sure whether or not he was going to make it.

The battle had been brutal, three against one wasn't fair, but by the time any of them had noticed, he was already injured. They had given a good battle, the other side losing their captain and first mate. At least the first mate of the Black Pearl was still unharmed, but they were facing losing their Captain as well.

A deep wound was cut along his stomach, and another from his neck to his elbow. The bleeding had stop on that one but the one on his stomach was still flowing like a river and showed no signs of slowing down. Ana Maria often found that she had to change his bandages, as they were so soaked. She was getting more worried by the minuet, he seemed to have a fever and with wounds like that, his chance's seemed very slim.

For three days Captain Jack Sparrows luck seemed to be finally out. Ana hadn't left his bedside, she didn't know why but if he died she wanted to be there with him. Others like Gibbs and Cotton had offered to sit with him, but she declined. She slept in a chair by his bed, holding his hand. She forced water down his throat to keep him alive for a little longer, hoping that eventually he would show some sign of recovery. Then he did, his bleeding stop. But that was only a small event as his fever grew.

Who knows what went on inside of his head while he was delusional? Even after the bleeding had stop he didn't show signs of getting any better, only signs of getting worse. He would thrash about, and fight off invisible people and mutter things only he would understand. Ana Maria was becoming ill herself. By refusing to leave his bedside for more then half an hour she was losing out on sleep and she had stopped eating properly.

He stayed seriously ill for two weeks before a doctor came to see him. He didn't give much hope, all he had told them was to keep him as cool as possible, make sure his wounds didn't re-open as they had been over the last couple of days due to his thrashing about while he was in a coma. The doctor told Ana Maria and Gibbs that if he didn't improve soon he would die. Ana Maria hadn't taken that news well.

Finally after three and half weeks, he improved. His fever went down and he woke up for long enough to have food and water, then he slipped back into unconsciousness again. As he began to get better Ana Maria began to get ill although for a very long time she had managed to hide it.

For the first time in over a month Jack woke up knowing where he was and who he was. As he looked over to his side he noticed Ana Maria asleep in the chair next to his bed, his hand held in hers. He looked over her, there was something between them, they both knew it but neither would admit it. As he watched her, an uneasy feeling fluttered in his stomach. She didn't look right. She was pale, most of it was hidden by the colour of her skin but he could see it clearly. She was very thin, far too thin, and she looked very ill.

He nudged her arm and her eyes fluttered open. They were dull and blood shot. They were missing their usual brightness and spark. Even when she saw he was awake the brightness didn't come back like it should of.

Ana Maria watched as he looked at her. He seemed to be assessing her and she didn't like it. She talked to him, asked him what was wrong and laughed when he told her he was worried about her, and this came minuets after he had woken up for the first time knowing where he was.

Over the next few weeks, Jack got out and about his ship, and eventually started to captain again. Ana Maria still wasn't eating. After those weeks and months without food she never felt hungry anymore and decided that she could go without much food, even though her common sense told her otherwise. Her brain started to nag at her, tell her that she needed to eat more food and that she was now killing her body but she ignored it.

Then one afternoon after doing heavy work Ana Maria felt faint. She had been having those feelings a lot over the past week. While she was trying to do the rigging she collapsed. This came as a surprise to all the crew, and as one of them picked her up and carried her to Captains Quarters they were really surprised at how light she was. How thin she was and most of all how pale. Her breathing was very fast compared to what it should be and she was shaking a lot.

Jack watched over her and cursed himself for not making sure she had started to eat again. He knew that while she was looking after him she had stopped eating as much and was losing sleep, but when he was better he just assumed she would start to eat and look after herself properly again. But by looking at the frail figure lying on his bed he saw that wasn't the case.

Over the next few weeks Jack made Ana Maria eat with him. He watched her like a hawk, and would let her do any work until he knew she was strong enough. She eventually got better, put weight on and got all her brightness back into her. Over her ordeal Jack had made sure he ate too, but when before he couldn't understand why she didn't want to eat, he now understood. When they watched somebody they cared about maybe even loved, almost die; their appetite seemed to go into nothingness. But one thing is for sure, Jack and Ana Maria finally accepted that their was something between them more then friendship, and they were both looking forward to exploring this feeling that was new to the both of them.

A/N please review! Cookies to everyone that does

Suzy xxx


End file.
